Dis
Dis is a recurring demon in the series. History Dis is a goddess of fate from Norse mythology. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Yoma Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Yoma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Dis can evolve into Valkyrie by leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' A variety of Dis can be found in the docks area of Shinjuku Babel. They appear alongside Thor in the boss room of Celu Tower's gold instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' A trio of non-recruitable Disir appear in Sector Bootes. They used to possess time-based powers, until the rampaging Yggdrasil stole them for his own benefit and empowered himself as a powerful monster with full mastery above time, giving him the ultimate edge in battles. Desperate for help, the Disir encountered the protagonist and convinced him to attempt to destroy Yggdrasil, teleporting him to Sector Eridanus. The Disir were, however, confused to see a second version of the protagonist pop up just as soon as the first one had been nearly killed by the rampaging tree; at this time, the sisters' combined future form, Norn, canceled the stolen powers, removing Yggdrasil's edge and leaving him open for a counterattack. Realizing they were meant to eventually reach the power of Norn and send the protagonist into the past with their restored powers, they sent back the past protagonist to Bootes with no memory of the fight and rewarded him, instructing him to remember he still has yet to destroy Yggdrasil for good before the ontological paradox was completed and the loop closed. Dis also appears as a recruitable demon in Sector Delphinus. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Dis can be found in Shibuya. She can teach Flynn the Lullaby and Mediarama skills through her Demon Whisper. A non-hostile Dis appears in the Challenge Quest, The Only Food Source, after Tlazolteotl has been defeated. She reveals that demons had been sent by the Gods to kill humans and revealed Tlazolteotl's past and her intentions behind keeping the corn. Dis' job was to transport the souls purified by her and asks Flynn to treasure the memories of the dead and the gift from Tlazolteotl. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Dis can teach Nanashi the Lullaby, Makajam, Posumudi and Media skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning ailment, healing, Ice and Electricity skills. ''Persona 4'' Dis can be acquired from Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance=Null:Sleep |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Lullaby\Innate Chakra Walk\Innate Mediarama\33 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas